


Yours Again

by Mimiisaza



Series: Yearn [1]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: A story made from screenshots, Also did I mention screenshots, I love this franchise too much, M/M, More screenshots, Screenshots, because I was running out of good shots, idk what this is, with a rushed ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiisaza/pseuds/Mimiisaza
Summary: A fifteen-page visual love letter to my favorite dragon slayers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chatika (salamanderssmile)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderssmile/gifts).



> A noob with absolutely no talent in writing or drawing, but hundreds of gaming hours, finally decided to make a story for the community. It's not perfect, rushed and cringy if I'm being honest with myself, but I really want to share it with you, yes you, whoever is reading this, I hope you find at least some bits of interesting parts in this mess!  
> A huge thank you to dear @Chatika who posted so many wonderful and inspiring pieces here. As a dedicated reader now I gift this story to you, hope you like it \\[T]/ *
> 
> The full story is also posted on DA, check if you want a better-quality experience;p  
> 【【【https://mimiisaza.deviantart.com/gallery/65969550/Sacred-Oath】】】

 

**_This is the tale of the Sun's firstborn and his faithful first knight._ **

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**_The Archdragon Peak is the only place in Lordran where you can see both the sun and the moon at the same time of a day._ **

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

                      

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

**_Journeys end in lovers meeting._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All pictures used are from my own screenshots, contributed by various Chosen Undeads, Cursed Ones and Ashen Champions of different ages and genders. Don’t worry my female candidate had a nice sleep in the gender-changing coffin before shooting so her postures are perfectly fine.  
> The story is completely based on my own interpretation of their relationship and what could have happened during Ornstein’s journey, perhaps just a tiny bit of canon but don’t take it too seriously. The scene with NK leaving something outside the Darkmoon chamber is the same place you find his ring in DS1. Also despite what others say, I really like the concept of the Lion Knights of Forossa and their war god, I mean look at the old dragon slayer, I don’t know, it looks suspicious. The Ivory King was among the Forossa knights so I kinda put him into the story as well.  
> I wrote some of the lines, but the better looking (and rhyming) ones are rearranged from the following songs:  
> Hurt_Nine Inch Nails  
> Wake Up_EDEN  
> Yours Again_Red
> 
> Thanks for reading! \\[T]/ *


End file.
